The Gift of Light
by Broken Angel01
Summary: A strange encounter during the night leads Firion and Tidus to an unexpected surprise. And within the heart of the darkness that surrounds them, they learn what it means to follow the path of a warrior. For out of that darkness, a hero must always rise. And he is a bringer of light.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.

**A/N: I've finally written another Dissidia fanfiction! I sincerely hope you all enjoy it. With that being said, I'm dedicating this fic to all Final Fantasy fans who have truly loved the series since the very beginning. This fic is for those who, till this day, continue to ensure the fantasy lives on!  
**

The Gift of Light

_"But in the tales of fantasy that people tell one another, the memory of their deed will live on..." (Final Fantasy)**  
**_

Every soldier has a long and colourful history, and the veterans of battle carry the past upon their shoulders while the fallen rise again to meet the destiny that awaits them. The warriors of old and those still to come all carry a tale or two of their heroic deeds as a badge of honour, and both their glorious victories and their crushing defeats belong more to the realm of myth than reality. A flight of fancy, or a fleeting dream. A legend that spans generations. This is where the warriors gather to begin the final fantasy of their journey, and to bring an end to the quest that will leave their mark upon the world.

Or is it?

Every warrior is only a man, and every man has a story. In time, the past fades, and history is forgotten, but perhaps if you whistle loud enough the sound of your call will reach the ears of another, and history will live on.

Our story begins with the keeper of the rose and his blond companion, who has a story all his own that to this day remains inside all of our hearts. It begins in the land of discord, where the atmosphere is bleak and the air is filled with longing and despair. But deep within the darkness a flicker of light guides the way, and somewhere within the heart a spark of hope remains.

It was a night like any other night in the land of discord, but on this particular night something about the atmosphere seemed just a tad bit out of the ordinary.

It was quiet. Perhaps a little too quiet.

Or was it?

A soft rustling sound disturbed the silence of the night, and the talented warrior known as Firion carefully opened his unique amber-grey eyes, his entire body immediately growing tense from top to bottom. There was a frown upon his handsome face, but he dared not move for fear of alerting the suspicious intruder who was bold enough to have wandered into their camp.

He lay there for a moment in the darkness with his back towards the blond warrior who was snoring softly at his side, and gazing into the flickering flames of the fire burning in the centre of the camp he held his breath and strained his ears to listen. The rustling sound seemed to come from the corner where they had stacked their supplies, and if he hadn't been having such a restless sleep he probably would have missed the noise entirely.

Now that all the crystals were in their possession, the ten warriors of harmony were on their way to defeat Chaos and his group of warriors once and for all, and their journey had led them into the land of discord. They still had a long way to go, but even the bravest and most talented of warriors needed to rest to keep up their strength. It had been a particularly exhausting day, and by the time night had fallen Firion had lost count of how many manikins had died at the hands of his many weapons. The Warrior of Light was a wise leader, and taking note of the tired looks upon their faces the man had decided it would be best if they stopped for the night and got some sleep. Thus, their little camp had sprung up at the base of the rocky mountains leading into the heart of the lands ruled by Chaos, and it was agreed upon that they would take turns sitting watch for the night in pairs. Firion had already finished his round of watch duty earlier with Tidus, and he'd been asleep for several hours before an odd feeling that something was off had jerked him awake. Immediately the sound of something moving in the darkness had caught his attention, and sensing the intruder he was careful to remain inconspicuous.

_Who would risk entering our camp at this hour of the night? A bold warrior indeed to wander so recklessly into the midst of his enemies. _

The rustling sound stopped, and taking a chance Firion slowly sat up, the colourful beads in his hair clinking softly as he raised his head. It was hard to make out anything past the fire, and shifting slightly so as not to disturb Tidus he cautiously took a look around the camp.

_Perhaps it's simply one of the others searching for a late night snack? Or maybe they couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk?_

A short distance away Terra was sleeping peacefully on her right hip, the Onion Knight ever-present at her side. The clever boy was curled up next to Terra, and he seemed determined to protect her at all costs. Cloud and Squall were sleeping near the base of the mountain, their weapons lying close at hand. Cloud was on his back, and Squall had rolled over onto his side, his face turned towards Cloud. Both looked as if they were fast asleep, though Firion suspected they would jump up at a moment's notice if the camp was attacked, alert and ready for battle.

Off to the left the Warrior of Light was sleeping soundly with his helmet resting in the crook of his arm, and Cecil was sleeping next to him, his back turned towards the warrior with no name.

That left Zidane and Bartz, who were supposed to be watching the camp.

_It would not surprise me if one or both of those two were up to no good._

That thought immediately caught Firion's attention, and growing suspicious he glanced in the direction where the treasure hunting duo should have been keeping watch over their sleeping companions.

To his surprise, he discovered that Bartz and Zidane had not in fact left their posts, but upon taking a closer look, a soft sigh escaped his lips. Bartz had drifted off to sleep against the fallen rocks that littered the edges of their campsite, and next to him Zidane's head had drooped onto the mimic warrior's shoulder, the blond thief's feisty tail curling around himself for warmth. The pair of them were obviously not in any shape to effectively maintain watch over the camp, and shaking his head Firion couldn't help smiling in amusement.

So much for setting up a watch.

Thanks to the ever lovable Bartz and Zidane, anyone or anything could have wandered into their camp without being seen, and if that was the case then they could be in serious trouble.

_Everyone has been accounted for, so it couldn't be one of us. Perhaps it was a manikin?_

That seemed highly unlikely. The manikins didn't normally make a habit of trying to hide their presence. As a general rule they were noisy and quick to engage in battle. He couldn't imagine one trying to sneak about in the attempt to act as a spy.

_If whoever it is was planning to hurt us, they would have done so by now..._

A warrior of Chaos perhaps?

They were more the type to lurk about, especially if they didn't want to be seen. That was a more likely explanation, but despite the fact that his theory made a lot of sense, Firion still wasn't satisfied. There were still some things about that explanation that didn't sit right with him.

_I believe there's something I'm missing..._

The rustling sound came again, and turning to the blond warrior sleeping next to him, Firion took a moment to study is energetic companion. Tidus was curled up on his side, and the blond warrior's back was facing towards him. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully, and Firion couldn't help feeling a tad guilty for what he was about to do. Unfortunately he didn't have much of a choice, though, and reaching out he gently shook his fellow warrior's arm to wake him up.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop hitting me, Wakka! I'm not a blitzball!" Tidus mumbled, slapping at his hand and pulling away from him.

Firion raised an eyebrow, and shaking his head he gave the blond warrior's shoulder another shake.

He had no idea who this Wakka was, but at the moment he had more important things to worry about. The strange dreams of a fellow warrior being treated like a blitzball were the last thing on his mind considering the circumstances, so really nobody could blame him for being a little unsympathetic towards his blond companion.

"Tidus, wake up."

Tidus let out a soft groan, and rolling over his blue eyes fluttered open, albeit reluctantly. "Firion?"

Firion was kneeling next to his golden-haired friend, and sitting back on his heels he nodded in confirmation. "I'm sorry to bother you, but this is important."

Tidus rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and sitting up he ran a hand through his golden hair, a frown slipping across his handsome face. "Important? Seriously? It's the middle of the night. Why'd you go and wake me up?"

Firion gave his golden-haired friend a look, and crossing his arms over his chest, he said, "There's no need to get defensive about it. Besides, you should be thanking me. From what I could gather you were not in the midst of a very pleasant dream."

"Huh?"

Firion put a finger to his lips, and nodding his head towards the supply area, he whispered, "Listen."

Tidus looked as if he wanted to make a retort, but the moment he heard the rustling sound his mouth snapped shut and he cocked his head to listen. The noise had grown louder, and whatever it was that was causing the disturbance sounded as if it were growing more desperate.

"What is it?" Tidus whispered, his expression becoming much more curious now that he was wide awake.

The blond warrior sat up on his heels for a better look, and reaching out a hand to steady him, Firion leaned close and whispered, "I'm not sure, although I'm quite certain it's not a manikin."

"Did monkey boy get hungry and decide to go searching for a midnight snack?" Tidus whispered back, snorting softly in the night air.

Firion pointed towards their two guards, who should have been watching for intruders, and catching sight of the sleeping treasure hunters Tidus smacked a hand against his forehead and let out a second groan. "Well, looks like everybody's here, so...uh...what could it be?"

Firion frowned, and speaking quietly, he said, "It could be a trap or a diversion of sorts."

"Chaos and his flunkies?"

"Perhaps. We can't leave anything to chance."

"You're starting to sound like Squall," Tidus joked, giving him a teasing smile.

Firion gently elbowed his friend in the side, and keeping his head close to the blond warrior, he whispered, "I'm being serious, Tidus. We need to be careful. Chances are it's related to Chaos."

Tidus nodded, and summoning his sword, he stood up and said, "There's only one way to find out. Come on, Rosebud. Let's check it out!"

"Wait! Tidus! We can't just go-"

Tidus was already strolling towards the sound, weapon in hand, and with an exasperated sigh Firion quietly hurried after his impatient friend. "As much as he was curious to know what was going on himself, he still believed it was best to excercise a bit of caution.

"Hey, Rosebud! Hurry up!" Tidus called back, waving him over.

_Of all the ridiculous things to do..._

Firion raced over to the golden-haired warrior, and slapping a hand over his friend's mouth, he leaned close and whispered, "If you keep that up you'll alert our intruder that we've spotted him!"

Tidus pushed his hand away, and elbowing him in the ribs, the blond warrior said, "You worry too much."

"I merely think we should be cautious. You have no idea what could be-"

"You're too uptight sometimes," Tidus interrupted, poking him in the chest. "Lighten up, Rosebud. You might want to loosen that armour up a bit."

Firion felt a tad insulted by his fellow warrior's teasing remarks, and holding his head high he marched over to their pile of belongings with his nose in the air, leaving Tidus to scramble after him.

The resulting sound was definitely coming from their belongings, and gazing at the Onion Knight's plumed helmet, he could see it moving ever so slightly.

"Whatever it is that's hiding under there, it must be pretty small," Tidus remarked, moving to stand next to him.

Firion nodded in agreement, and crouching in front of the pile he proceeded to study it more closely. Whatever it was it didn't yet seem aware of the fact that it was currently under surveillance.

"Definitely can't be Chaos. He wouldn't fit under there," Tidus joked, crouching next to him.

"I think it's also safe to assume it isn't one of his warriors either."

"What do you think it could be then?" Tidus asked, dismissing his weapon with a flash of light and sitting cross-legged on the ground. The blond warrior rested his chin on the knuckles of his hand, and staring at the moving pile he studied it with interest.

Firion was quickly running out of ideas, and as a result he didn't have an answer for his golden-haired companion. Luckily he didn't need to come up with a response because Tidus suddenly pointed at the pile and said, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Firion asked, frowning in confusion.

"That!" Tidus insisted, gesturing impatiently with his hand.

It took a moment for Firion to notice what it was Tidus was trying to show him, but once he did spot it he found himself leaning forward for a closer inspection. It looked like there was something red moving in the corner of the pile. It was small and round, and it seemed to have a life of its own.

It also looked like it was glowing.

"What do you think it is?" Tidus asked, reaching out a hand to touch the thing.

"I really don't think you should-"

"Relax, I just want to get a closer look."

Firion made an attempt to grab the blitzball player's arm, but despite his excellent reflexes he hadn't reacted quickly enough. Before he could stop Tidus the golden-haired warrior grabbed the red thing sticking out of the pile, and without a second thought he gave it a hearty pull.

There was a loud and rather indignant squeak that sounded suspiciously like 'kupo,' and then a small moogle tumbled out of the pile, catching Firion by surprise. It rolled head over heels to a stop in front of Tidus, and giving itself a shake it let out another 'kupo' and proceeded to stare at them in eerie silence.

"Are you kidding me?" Tidus complained, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's just a moogle! And here you had me thinking we were being hunted by Chaos himself! Talk about serious disappointment."

Firion chose not to reply. Though Tidus was still ranting on about being woken out of a perfectly good sleep for nothing, the weapons master tuned out his friend and focused on the moogle instead.

This particular moogle looked just like any other moogle, but even so Firion could sense there was something not quite right about it. The moogles who normally wandered the lands of harmony and discord were shopkeepers, and they were also very vocal. This particular moogle had yet to say a word, and it did not appear to have any items for sale in its possession. If Firion recalled correctly, there hadn't been a moogle shop anywhere within the area earlier, and while moogle shops could often spring up out of nowhere this particular moogle did not seem to have any interest in selling anything to them. It also looked smaller than the average moogle they had come across thus far, and unlike the other moogles the red pom-pom upon its head was glowing.

"It's pretty bad if a little harmless guy like this can manage to sneak into our camp without getting caught," Tidus remarked, smirking slightly. "Monkey boy is gonna be in some serious trouble when the Warrior of Light finds out!"

Firion reached out a hand towards the moogle, and speaking softly, he said, "Tidus, do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Tidus asked, frowning in confusion.

"This moogle...There's something different about it."

The moogle remained exactly where it had fallen, and letting out a soft 'kupo' it continued to gaze at them in silence. Firion couldn't be certain, but he almost felt as if the moogle was trying to tell them something.

"What are you talking about, Rosebud?" Tidus asked, shaking his golden head. "It looks like any other moogle to me."

Firion let out a sigh, and smiling softly, he said, "You are not the most observant person, I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tidus demanded, looking suspicious.

Firion was about to respond when the moogle suddenly floated into the air, the glowing light from its pom-pom reflecting off the golden-haired warrior's face. The light penetrated the deep gloom around them, and all of a sudden Firion felt as if the darkness had dissipated somewhat.

"What's it doing?" Tidus asked, looking confused.

"I'm not quite sure..."

The moogle ignored them, and leaping into the pile it pulled something free that was almost as large as its own body. Once it had a secure grip on the object it floated back into the air and proceeded to gaze a them once more in silence.

"Hey!" Tidus shouted, giving the moogle an indignant look. "That's my blitzball!"

Tidus made a grab for it, but the moogle flew out of his range before he could get a good grip on the ball. It caught the golden-haired warrior by surprise, and losing his balance he stumbled and almost fell flat on his face.

_Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?_

Firion had to resist the urge to smile, and catching his friend's arm he waited until the blond warrior had steadied himself before letting go. The moogle's expression hadn't changed throughout the entire ordeal, but Firion had a sneaking suspicion it was laughing at Tidus.

"Give it back!" Tidus complained, making another grab for the blitzball.

Once again the moogle slipped out of his grip, and letting out a happy 'kupo' it turned its back on them and proceeded to float away from the camp with blitzball in hand.

"Hey! Get back here, you thief!" Tidus cried, racing after the moogle.

"Tidus!"

The blond warrior completely ignored him, and letting out a deep sigh Firion proceeded to follow his friend. If he wanted to catch up to Tidus then there wasn't time to alert the Warrior of Light about what was going on, and although Firion knew he would probably be scolded for it later he put the thought out of his mind.

At first glance it appeared as if the moogle simply wanted to play with them, but as Firion kept close watch on the light of its pom-pom up ahead, he started to have second thoughts.

The moogle moved with a sense of purpose, as if its path was predetermined, and not as if it was simply playing around and taking them in circles. It was almost as if the moogle was acting as a guide, but whatever it could possibly be leading them towards Firion had no idea.

_What if this really is a diversion by Chaos to catch us off guard? A moogle is innocent enough in appearance, and it could act as a perfect decoy. What if the camp is attacked while we're gone?_

That particular thought almost made Firion turn back, but concern for his friend kept him moving forward. The blond warrior had almost caught up to the moogle by now, and Firion could tell Tidus was starting to lose his patience.

"Give that back or I'm gonna use you for a blitzball!" Tidus shouted, making a wild grab for the crafty little thief.

They had been running for quite some time now, and somehow they managed to make their way into the mountain pass. There were outcroppings of large boulders and rocks all along the path, and Firion could see the largest peaks of the mountain hovering in the distance. The longer they chased the moogle, the stronger its pom-pom seemed to glow, and it lit the path up ahead with a brilliant red luminescence. The light seemed to grow stronger as they got closer to what Firion assumed would be their final destination, and as he studied the moogle he became more convinced that the glow of its pom-pom was connected somehow to whatever awaited them at the end of the road.

Firion continued to chase after Tidus, his cape streaming out behind him and the beads in his hair dancing to a haunting musical melody of their own making. Above him the dark, dense clouds hovering over the land of discord seemed to break apart as the moogle passed underneath them, and soon Firion was able to see the stars twinkling in the night sky. Beams of bright moonlight began to penetrate the thick cloud cover, and they streamed across the mountain path in beautiful arcs of silver light. It illuminated Tidus up ahead, and the blond warrior's hair turned a sparkling shade of pale blue. Somehow Firion managed to catch up to his golden-haired friend, and racing alongside Tidus they were able to gain some ground on the persistent moogle. By the time they were right on his tail, they had reached a break in the path. The road ahead had widened into a circular clearing filled with towering obstructions that blocked their view of the path going forward, though there were also other paths leading to the left and right. The moogle reached the centre of the crossroads, and to Firion's utter shock it suddenly disappeared without a sound in a flash of red light. The blitzball dropped to the ground with a faint thump, and rolling through a patch of moonlight that streamed across the ground its momentum was abruptly stopped by a black boot that suddenly landed heavily upon its smooth surface.

Tidus, who had been scrambling to scoop the ball into his arms, let out a gasp of surprise, and tipping backwards he landed ungracefully on his backside.

"Tidus, are you alright?" Firion cried, racing over and kneeling next to his injured friend.

Tidus let out a soft groan, and reaching behind himself to rub his injured buttocks, he said, "I'm fine, but..."

Firion glanced at the black boot holding the golden-haired warrior's blitzball in place, and taking note of the red sole and black laces that decorated its surface, he frowned at the unfamiliar footwear. Lifting his gaze, his eyes traveled over a black t-shirt with an interesting design on it that gave the shirt some detail closer to the collar, and he took in the black, short-sleeved jacket worn over the t-shirt before his eyes eventually settled on the face of a handsome young man whose dark hair glowed silver in the moonlight. His bright blue eyes looked like pools of liquid sapphire in the dim lighting, and though his expression was neutral there was a quiet seriousness about him that immediately caught Firion's attention.

"It's not wise to wander around in the middle of the night without a weapon close at hand," the young man said softly, the pleasant tone of his voice catching Firion off guard.

He knew he should be concerned about this stranger wandering so close to their camp in the early hours of the morning, but for some reason he couldn't quite summon the energy to feel suspicious. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about this man that seemed to put him at ease.

Which he knew full well could be dangerous.

_What is it about him that intrigues me so much?_

Firion slowly stood up, but before he could say anything Tidus immediately went on the defensive, his words carrying the suspicion that the weapons master wasn't able to summon for himself. "You're one to talk. I don't see a weapon in your hand either!"

The young man leaned against the nearest outcropping of rocks, and crossing his arms over his chest he proceeded to stare at Tidus with little to no expression on his face.

This didn't seem to sit well with the blitzball star because Tidus suddenly leaped to his feet, his sore backside all but forgotten, and placing his hands on his hips, he said, "Hey, where did that thieving moogle go?"

"A moogle, you say?" the dark-haired man asked, flexing his left hand, which was covered by a fingerless black glove.

"Yeah, it was here just a second ago!"

"A fantasy based on reality," the dark-haired man replied, looking completely unfazed by Tidus and his less than respectful tone. "The reality you know may not be the reality that sows the seeds of this world."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Tidus demanded, making a face. "And give me back my blitzball!"

The dark-haired man scooped the blitzball up into his hands, and twirling it on his finger he regarded Tidus in silence before tossing the ball back to the golden-haired warrior. Tidus caught the blitzball expertly in his own hands, and studying it closely he gave a satisfied nod upon determining that it had come through the bizarre ordeal with the moogle relatively unscathed.

Firion was completely enthralled by this strange warrior who had virtually appeared out of nowhere, and taking another step closer to the man, he said, "If I many ask, who are you?"

"Yeah, what's your story?" Tidus demanded.

Firion placed a soothing hand on the golden-haired warrior's arm, and bowing politely at the waist, he said, "May I ask you your name?"

"A name you will not know," the man replied, gazing directly into his eyes. "A name of little importance."

"What do you mean?"

The dark-haired man lowered his gaze, and speaking quietly, he said, "Here, I am nobody. Here, the realm of the dead cannot touch me."

Firion glanced at Tidus, but the golden-haired warrior merely shrugged and tucked his blitzball securely under his arm.

_The realm of the dead?_

Firion had no idea what the man meant, and growing hesitant to inquire further, he said, "You speak as if you carry a great burden upon your shoulders."

This seemed to catch the man's attention, and Firion gasped as the dark-haired warrior suddenly pushed away from the rocks and came towards him. Firion felt the man lean close to him, and speaking softly, the dark-haired warrior said, "The gift of light. Both positive and negative forces tugging at your very being. Here, the eyes of the goddess sleep, and I am at peace. Here, Etro lies deep in slumber, and the will of the goddess of harmony pulls the strings of our existence."

_Is he talking about Cosmos?_

The dark-haired man suddenly pulled something out of his jacket, and catching sight of it Firion let out a gasp of surprise. It was a crystal like the ones they each carried in their possession, and as the man held it out in the palm of his hand, Firion could see that it was glowing softly in the moonlight. "You are a warrior, like us."

"Maybe, but is he friend or foe?" Tidus interrupted, giving the dark-haired man a suspicious look. "That's the real question."

The young man tossed his crystal into the air, and catching it in his hand he made a soft sound in his throat before lifting his gaze to the stars. "My duty has always been to protect the crystal. It is what drives me. It is the very purpose of the blood flowing within me."

Firion could sense this man was full of secrets, and he did not think the dark-haired warrior was going to reveal his true self to them any time soon. But even so, Firion liked this young man. There was something about him that sparked a sense of companionship.

"So, what's the deal? You with Chaos?" Tidus accused, holding tightly to his blitzball.

"The war between Cosmos and Chaos is irrelevant," the dark-haired man said shortly, turning his face away from them. "Not as long as the Great Will remains. The eyes of many are watching us, and only they can truly decide our fate."

Firion was unable to take his eyes off the dark-haired man, and growing curious, he said, "What do you mean?"

"Cosmos is...dead," Tidus said reluctantly, bowing his head in respect.

"She is gone, but her light remains," the dark-haired man said simply, tucking the crystal back into his jacket and placing a hand against his heart. "Her light continues to shine within all of us. It is her gift to the warriors who carry her burden. That light must be protected at all costs. You may defeat Chaos, and you may even be sent home, but this war is far from being over. Peace may return for a time, but the reality of this world ties us all together. This is where it begins, and one day this is where it will end. But that day is not yet today. That day is still to come. Until then, the light of the goddess lives on."

Firion exchanged another look with Tidus, and pulling out his own crystal, he said, "I do not understand. Your words don't make any sense to me."

The dark-haired man suddenly placed his hand over the crystal in Firion's possession, and a spark of light seemed to pass between them. The contact made the weapons master jump in surprise, but he didn't pull away. He could sense a strange aura about this man, but it wasn't unpleasant. More than ever now it made him feel like they were connected somehow.

"I do not need to 'see' in order to tell you will survive," the man said, his brilliant blue eyes burning into Firion's own hesitant gaze. "You have a long road ahead of you, warrior of harmony. Use the time wisely."

"What is this magic you wield?" Firion whispered, unable to turn his eyes away from the man's burning gaze.

"The magic that comes from death and the will to survive," the man replied, pulling away from him and moving to lean against his previous perch.

"You sure seem to know a lot for somebody we've never met before. Care to explain yourself?" Tidus interrupted, keeping his distance.

"This world is a fantasy, the reality that connects us all together. Warriors from the past, those of the present, and those still to come. This is our story. This world is the link that holds us together, the final fantasy that will end our days. But until then, the fantasy lives on in all of us, and it will continue to live on in the warriors who follow the path I leave behind."

"Our story..." Tidus said slowly, a hint of recognition flashing across his face. "This is my story."

"Peace will return, but one day the warriors will be called to battle once again," the dark-haired man warned, turning his back on them. "On that day, you will know whose side I'm on. The answer will come when we meet on the battlefield."

The man looked as if he was about to leave, and catching his arm, Firion said, "Wait!"

_He cannot leave like this!_

The man glanced over his shoulder, and taking a deep breath, Firion said, "A warning. You came to warn us. Why?"

Something bright appeared in the dark-haired man's hand, and Firion gasped when he realized the man had somehow gained possession of his rose. It glittered in the moonlight, and studying its glowing surface, the dark-haired man said, "All worlds are connected, and we all share the same fate. You could say I'm doing you a favour. When our roads cross once more you will see her and the others again. Remember the password, if you want the fantasy to live on."

Firion suddenly had a vision of a woman with rose-coloured hair, and in that vision there were faces of others who looked somehow familiar to him. Nameless warriors he was sure he had met sometime in the past.

"We are the bearers of light," the dark-haired man said softly. "And our cycle will continue. Our reality will live on. And when the fantasy finally comes to an end, the victory will be ours."

"I don't understand."

"The light is our gift. You, like I, am a bringer of light. They will remember, and in their hearts we will live on."

"Who...are they?"

A ghost of a smile slipped across the young man's face, and letting the rose dissipate in his hand, he said, "The ones who keep the fantasy alive. And thus, the final fantasy lives on."

Firion wanted to ask more questions, but before he could the dark-haired man slipped between the rocks and disappeared from sight. Firion could still sense his presence, and bowing his hand he let the man's light wash over him.

"What was that all about?" Tidus asked, coming towards him and wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Firion closed his eyes, and summoning the rose in his hand, he said, "I do not know, but I am sure of one thing."

"What's that?" Tidus asked, his voice drifting into Firion's ear.

The weapons master slowly opened his eyes, and smiling softly, he said, "I believe we haven't seen the last of that man. We will meet again, someday."

"Just make sure you remember the password, whatever that means," Tidus joked, mocking the man's words from earlier.

_Password..._

Firion frowned. He did not know any password, but for some reason he felt like he should.

_The rose. The wild rose..._

"Hey! Hello in there! Wake up, Rosebud. Let's get back to camp before anybody notices we're missing."

Firion gave himself a shake, and following Tidus he proceeded to head back down the mountain path.

As they passed through the rocks, he could have sworn he saw a glowing pom-pom hovering in the distance, but that could have just been his imagination.

The line between fantasy and reality was indeed a fine line.

As the two warriors of harmony disappeared from sight, the dark-haired man stepped out of the shadows to gaze after them, his body bathed in moonlight.

Listening to the silence of the night, he turned his head slightly and said shortly, "You heard?"

"Loud and clear," a voice replied, a hint of amusement in his tone.

The dark-haired prince known as Noctis gave the man crouching in the shadows behind the rocks to his left a look, and getting to his feet the blond warrior gave him a hearty salute. "Cut a man some slack. I obey your orders sometimes, good prince. Occasionally, when I feel like it."

Noctis turned his back on the blond warrior, and sensing his disapproval the other man laughed and flung an arm around his shoulders in an affectionate squeeze. It was an attempt to get back on his good side, but Noctis wasn't having any of it.

_Two can play at that game._

To prove his point, Noctis crossed his arms over his chest and made a show of ignoring his companion, but instead of letting it get to him the blond warrior merely laughed. "Aw, come on, Noct. Have a sense of humour once in a while, won't you? I'm just teasing."

"So you always say," Noctis replied, allowing a small smile to slip across his face.

"You're an easy target. What can I say?"

Noctis closed his eyes, and sensing his close friend standing dutifully by his side, he thought of the two warriors whose path had led them to a hint of what was to come.

"Prompto."

"What's up?" the blond warrior asked, giving his shoulders a fond shake.

Noctis slowly opened his eyes, and once again gazing at the stars, he said quietly, "There will be another cycle."

"May the light save us all," Prompto replied in a mocking tone, stepping back and hefting his gun over his shoulder. "I don't get it, Noct. Why'd you feel the need to warn them?"

"A warrior's path is a hard road," Noctis said shortly, turning away from his friend. "And the will of the goddess is ever a shadow over our path. The light must be protected, and the fantasy must live on."

"Tell that to the poor sap who comes after us," Prompto teased, cuffing him lightly on the arm. "Come on, Noct. If they're taking on Chaos I want a front row seat."

"Of course you do."

Prompto suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, causing Noctis to run into him, and holding up a finger the blond warrior looked over his shoulder and said, "And next time, I want to be the one dealing out the damage."

Noctis had to smile, and reaching out to grip his friend's hand in a familiar gesture, he said, "Count me in then."

_I haven't forgotten, Cosmos. My past will be my strength._

The two young men slipped away into the darkness under the watchful eye of the Great Will, and with crystals in hand they set off on their own journey to carry on the fantasy.

The legacy of the warriors of light.

The End

_"Remember always that the forces of the world must be used as they were intended-that the power of light must never be used for dark, and that the true Crystals reside in your heart." (Final Fantasy)_


End file.
